Hermione’s Love Potion
by SuperGirl-kc
Summary: She gulped not quiet sure what to do. She needed that potion recipe to slow down his effects of the potion from earlier. Harry was gazing and she felt him snap the band on her whitytighies. “Ah.”
1. Cause and Effect

**Hermione's Love Potion**

BY SuperG

A/N: not mine but my twisted ideal.. Let me know what you think I will change the rating latter

This is a real recipe here, not really a potion just a home-made tea, don't drink if you allergic to any ingredients wonderful with splenda-----

Seventh year at HogWarts would be the defying year for Ms Granger. She knew many girl's hated her for being close to Harry, she also knew he only seen her as a friend. She wondered 'does Harry realize I'm a girl'. She shook her head looking down at a kettle below her. She watches as the steam came from the tea pot into the air. She kept thinking to herself if she should thinking of the odds. Should she manifest a love potion.

Guilt, something she felt. 'What if... Harry doesn't like me..." she sighed looking in her grinding bowl at her grinding stone. She picked up the marble looking tool and at the herbs she had picked for her potion. She grabbed about 10 juniper Berries and put them in the grinding bowl. She closer her eyes and thought about what she wanted picturing it in her head. Love, one thing she wanted even if she knew it was in vain. She took a small tea spoon and pored in some licorice root, then added in some lavender buds about the same and last three spoons of jasmine. All flowers that are known in love spells.

Taking her grinding block turned it in the bowl with the dried herbs she tossed in some sugar as well and turned until the junipers were smashed as well as the jasmine buds. She leaned over to her side and picked up a large coffee cup which had a coffee filter inside she poured the herbs into the cup and held it close thinking of harry all good thoughts keeping focused on her dream. She pour the hot water in the cup and sat it down watching hoping for something, though she knew it was a potion.

" ADAMO- EGO- Harry" she whispered staring down into her cup repeating it three times waving her wand at th cup. She didn't feel like anything happend, hoping the old ancient potion would work she stood up with the cup and walked over to a sink and pulled up the coffee filter careful not t leave any evidence behind. She turned to leave after picking up the kettle off to find Harry.

Her heart raced walking down the hall of the dinning room, it was not just yesterday they had held there sorting ceremony and was glad they did go to school even though He-who-must-not-be-named was still somewhere. Dumbledore would have disapprove of this kind of magic, though it seem to be dark magic, love spells were regarded as white magic. Long as the person willing takes the potion. She stopped in mid step seeing harry sitting at the table waiting for her.

"Hello Harry." she said softly looking at him. He smiled back. "I brought you some jasmine tea." she said smiling, he smiled back. "Oh thanks Hermione." she handed him the cup. "I made it myself for you and added some sugar in for you, hope you like it." he took the cup from her hands and smelled it. "Wow Hermione, this smells good." she smiled and sat on the bench next to him and watch he look at it. "I made it with love." she said smiling. "You too good to me Hermione, without you being my conscious I would have ran out to fight Voltimore without thinking about you." She looked at him a bit odd. "Hermione I know how important school is to you and I almost took that away, I been upset and not thinking through and I know you would of fallowed me, but I want you to finish school and we could get prepared you know. I wish there was some way to thank you." she smiled at Harry.

"You can thank me by drink that tea I made you for starters." she said. Her heart was up in her throat beating as she watched harry gulp it down quickly. She whispered quietly "ADAMO- EGO- Harry" He sat down the cup and looked at Hermione. "Thanks." he said smiling. She smiled back hoping for quick results. She sat there and stared at Harry hoping something would happen. "Are you okay Hermione." she shot up realizing she was staring. "Umm... quiet Harry... um didja like the spot of tea?" she asked smiling turning read at the same time. "Yeah it was good, why." She coughed a bit.

"Well... I would really like to go to the common room would you like to join me Harry?" she asked. He sat up. "I will go with you Hermione." she sat up and fallowed harry to the common room. "So...eh Harry there's a cold going around feel anything coming on?" she asked looking up at him. He looked down and made eye contact. "No, I am thirsty though." he said looking back to where he was walking. "Well that's normal." she frowned a bit and looked up to see Harry holding the door open to the common room. She walked in and sat down and pulled out her book and flipped pages. "Second day here and your studying?" asked Harry who plopped down across from her. "Uh... I need to check something you know."

She stopped on the spell page a read though it quickly. 'Potion may take up to a few hours before effected. Depending on the amount drank can depend on how quickly you will get results.' she sighed at looked at Harry who was looking at her bored to death, she smiled a bit and looked back down. '1 oz to 4oz is recommend." she thought back to that huge coffee cup she had used. She looked up and seen Harry moved a bit. Ignoring it she went back to reading her directions 'more then one cup can cause erotic and love sick behavior.' she looked up when she felt the seat next to her on the couch move her down a bit. She looked up and turned red to see Harry studying her.

"Uh... Hello Harry." she said as her face turned red. He smiled at her. She quicky looked down at her book turning from Harry to read it. 'The effects of an over dose do ware down over a course of five to six weeks and sometimes even longer. unless you make a tranquil potion to soften the effects without losing the fulness of the..." She gulped feeling breath on her ear. She turned to meet up with harry's nose next to her's. Harry looked at her book and disappointed the book had her attention. He looked at her devilishly. "Now-" started harry grabbing the old book from her hand and stood up. "Harry give that to me!" she cried. "No." said Harry grinning ear to ear. "Please Harry." she said jumping up a bit to get it from him as he held it high above her. "You read too much." he said tossing the book into the fire place. "NOOOOOOOOOOO!" screamed Hermione! Running to the fire place landing on her knees.

She reached her hand into the fireplace hoping to grab the end of the book, but no she couldn't it was to hot. She sat up grabbing a fire place tool trying to get the book. She turned to get back to the book when she had Harry standing blocking her. "Harry move my Book!" she cried. He grinned at her and pushed her back several feet against the wall causing her to drop the fire place tool. She shock watching the book now full in flame. "Why did you do that Harry?" she asked tears in her eyes. "Because" he said grabbing her hands. "Let me go Harry! I am very upset with you!" she shouted. She had to get to the library quickly before th full effects started in Harry.

"Please." she asked looking into his green eyes. He smiled looking at her. "Please what?" he asked holding her hands above her head now. She gulped a bit scared of Harry. "Harry I need to go to the Library and get a book please!" he smirked at her. He pressed himself even closer to her making less space between her and the wall and him. She could feel every inch of her next to part of Harry. She heard someone muttering the password meaning someone was coming in. Then Harry surely would stop with someone coming in. She felt Harry take both hand into one of his hands and her head jerked towards him and away from the door. Her heart beaten loudly she could hear it.

'Hurry up', she thought. "Look at me." said Harry. She felt his other hand on her hip slowly running his hand in small circles on the side. She gulped as he lent in she turned her head to find that hand touching her hip pulling her lips into his.

"BLIMY! HARRY!" Hermione opened her eyes to see Harry's looking at her with passion then turned to anger. Harry broke the kiss and kept one of her hands in his hand and turned to the voice who interrupted him. There was Ronald starring at Harry and Hermione with a confused expression. "Her-mione?" He asked shocked at the two. Hermione couldn't speak she was shocked from everything. "Go!" said Harry in a deathly tone. "Go?" asked Ron still trying to sink in what was happening. "Go- go where?" he asked looking at Harry holding Hermione's hand tightly. "What's going on?" asked Ronald. Hermione looked at him. She tried to speak but nothing up a gasp came out of her mouth. "She's mine." said Harry.

"I can BLOODY see that Harry! Wha- Where you even going to tell me? You two... Is this why you broke up with Ginny? I-." Ron shock his head and turned. Inside Hermione was scared of the monster she created, but couldn't ask for Ron to stay with her. He left the room leaving Hermione alone with Harry. "You are mine." he repeated to her looking her in the eyes and touched her mouth with his hand. She gulped worried about what would happen it still was not taking full effect and it was going to be worst soon .

She had to think, she wanted Harry to be her's but not like this and he had to go burn her book! "Were going somewhere." he said looking at her." "Whe-" she asked out of breath. "To my room, so we can be alone." he said grabbing her and pulling her in his arms heading to the left of the common room.

A/N: REVIEW LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK... HUGS


	2. Running Away never solve's anything

CHAPTER 2: RUNNING

SUPERG

A/N I DON'T OWN ANYTHING BUT MY TWISTED THOUGHTS APEARING ON PAPER MUWHAHA. THANKS TO THE REVIEWS AND EMAILS….HUGS

Ron was depressed he just didn't get it. Hermione…Harry what was going on? Was he jealous or shocked maybe he didn't know. It was strange that was not Harry, then again so many things had happened. Maybe they been hiding there relationship, but for how long? Hermione always was hugging on Harry, he knew she liked Harry more then him… but Harry was so primal there. Ron sighed and looked at the door made of a painting in front of him. 'Why bother' he thought slowly walking towards the great hall, taking baby steps.

MEANWHILE….

Hermione was freaking out to say the least, she didn't know what to do. She was scared, for many reasons, one she didn't know how bad Harry would get with the potion becoming more effective. She was grabbed by Harry and being taken without choice to his dorm room. "Please" she gasped out looking at Harry who was carrying her Tarzan like up the steps. "Harry let me down." Harry stopped and looked at Hermione with a look she never seen him give her. "Your mine." he said sternly.

Hermione gulped feeling his fingers under her legs move a bit causing her to be more nervous. 'Damn those hands… he's soooo…' She gulped trying to think of what she was going to say. At least he stopped walking for a moment. She looked at Harry he had a childish look to him waiting for her to say something. "Do you love me Harry?" she asked gulping. He tilted his head towards her and kissed her forehead. She sighed a bit not knowing if that was a yes or not. Her hands her twirling the fingers trying to hold one hand in one too nervous to stop.

"You are mine and only mine." Harry said softly. She gulped. "Harry please sit me down… I want to-" she gulped looking at his constant stare. 'run away run away' she thought. "Give you something." she smiled best she could. "For me?" asked Harry. She nodded and Harry did sit her back to the ground on the staircase. "He held her hand though tightly. "Harry you need to let go if you want your present." He obeyed and let her hand drop to her side. "Now close you eyes and I will give you your surprise." she said and he did so.

Hermione's heart raced. "Keep them close Harry… no peaking." she muttered. And with that Hermione dashed down the stairs and out of the common room fast as she could. Harry opened his eyes when he heard a door shut. "My Hermione!" he was pissed off, where was she. He wanted her back with him why did she do that. Harry frowned a bit heartbroken. He started to run after her.

Hermione was out of breath running fast as she could. "OH MY GOD!" she yelled to her self she was scared to death what monster she created she wanted him to love her not rape her. She entered a narrow hall way and bumped into someone not caring who it was. "Hey!" Yelled Ron. "First you making out with Harry his Hands all over you then you run over me!" Ron felt like crying. Then BOOM Harry pushed Ron out of his causing Ron to hit the wall. "WHY DO YOU HATE ME!" he yelled. "GO on and have your affair!" he sank to the ground. Here he caught Harry's hand up Hermione's skirt moments ago.

Hermione was running faster when she seen Harry catching up to her tired. "How can he keep running so fast." she felt like fainting. Students were watching the displays as Hermione ran down stairs with Harry trailing her. She got to the main level and fell to the ground with a heave weight on her face first. A group of students were looking on to the display non saying anything she felt two hands grab her and turn her to meet up with Harry. "Your scarring me Harry." She said out of breath. He looking down into her eyes, she looked tired and wore out. Students kept gathering Hermione noticed the looks of the girls and guys seeing Harry on top of Hermione after jumping on her to stop her. "You are my Hermione." he said. He looked so jealous. "I know-" she whispered. Some students herd that and where whispering to each other. She sat up some her hands holding her up Harry still on her. Her hair was a mess every where her blouse partly un-tucked. Harry kept his eyes locked and pulled her face to his and kissed her in front of everyone. There was gasps from some of the students.

"Again!" a upset Ron was heard in the back drop. "YOU GUY"S DON'T STOP DO YOU!" Hermione broke the kiss from lack of air. "Harry." he smiled and touched her face gently. "My Hermione." He got up and pulled her up. She turned red seeing how many people there were. "LEAVE!" yelled Harry to the group how dare they look at his Hermione. "Harry, if you love me, you will let me go to the library, please." she said smiling at him. "I don't want you to leave me again!" he said he looked like he had tears in his eyes. "Harry you can come with me… just please no displays of affection in the library please." He looked disappointed.

"If you good in the library Harry I will let you kiss me all you want after I am done." he still didn't looked please then his mouth curled up in a smirk, "Can I kiss you anywhere I want." her face turned red. "BLIMY will you guys get a room!" yelled Ron across from them. Hermione couldn't speak. " Were no longer friends!" shouted Ron to Harry and Hermione. "Ron-" Hermione didn't want to lose her friend what did she do. "Your loss." said Harry moving Hermione closer to him. "Ron, you can't be mad at us let me explain, Harry is not himself1" Harry looked down at Hermione with a strange look on his face. "Well your not." she muttered to him.

She watched Ron walk away her heart broke, she had to fix this she had to stop Harry before he hurt her with the obsession. She was already bruised up and his glasses were broken again. "Harry you broke your glasses again." he didn't seem to care. "Let go to the library so I can kiss you." she sighed and they walked to the library Harry holding her hand stoking the hand gently. Harry pulled her to him when they got to the door. "Can I have a quick-" he was interrupted. "NO BAD HARRY." and she swung the door open. She need to find a second potion to break down the effects down before they got worst. There had to be something. Hermione ran over to the potion's section and felt Harry's body pressed next to her's. "Harry!" she gasped. "I'm not kissing." he said hugging on to her tightly. His hands playing with her skirt leaning on her causing her to move into the book case.

"Get a room Potter!" said a snotty blonde headed boy. It was Malfoy he has a look of shock and disgust on his face. Harry turned to him . "You look at my Hermione I will kill you and you know I will." Draco gulped never having this threat from Harry before and dropped his book…

A/N: REVIEW PLEASE ALSO THANKS TO THOSE WHO REVIEWED MORE REVIEWS I MIGHT LET HARRY GO WILD WHO KNOWS. I'll updated maybe after 5 or 6 new reviews.. REVIEW PLEASE AND ALWAYS HUGS SUPER GIRL


	3. RON'S PLOT

Hermione's Love Potion

Chapter three Ronald's Plot

A/n: I don't own Mr. potter and crew, I own my own twisted story line

I wanted to thank everyone for there reviews meant a lot having a bad week.

It's nice when you can work on something that others wait for to read. It is

Every girl's dream to have someone fall desperately in love with them. As is

The writers, but when love is one sided it can cause problems, yet there is

Hope that in the heart of the other love is somewhere, even if they can't show

It for whatever reason, worried to lose friends, starting trouble, but when your

Heart beats fast thinking about them-- We only get so many chances. -SuperGirl

Ronald slammed the door on the common room, he was going in circles pacing. "What is wrong with you Ronny?" asked his shorter red headed sister sitting down. "EVERYTHING!" he said slamming down his fist on the door. "MY WHOLE TIME HERE A MEMORY!" Ginny noticed tears in Ronald's eyes. "What's wrong?" she said standing up walking to him. "Oh, you haven't heard?" asked Ron sarcastically. "Harry's is in love with Hermione and she is acting like-" he sighed seeing his sister's face . Her eyes were closed and her hands were on her mouth and a gasp let lose. "Harry?" she asked looking up with tears in her eyes.

Ginny distanced the space and hugged her brother letting out a sob. He hugged her and kissed the top of her head. "I knew she always liked him." said Ron looking up at the red ceiling above him. Ginny looked up. "Harry-" she gulped gathering herself. "He told me once-" she inhaled "She meant more to him then anymore and…" Ginny looked at her matching eyes. "He said he always loved her." she berried her head in her brother's chest. "I thought this year he be mine again." she said crying.

Ron was in another place a place most men should not go, but did. "I will kill Harry Potter."

Elsewhere…..

"Harry leave him alone!" said Hermione looking at him. He melted at her authority in her tone. He looked at her with puppy eyes, his wand remaining in the air pointed at Draco who was shaking looking at Harry trying to hid his fear. "Mione… can I please?" he whispered softly his breath entering into her ears causing her to shiver and knees shake. She looked at him even more angrily. "Harry if you use magic on anyone today I promise you will not touch me again for along time." Draco gulped looking at the two wizards before him. "You guys are nuts! Especially you Potter!" he gulped after saying the last word which was a mistake. Harry's eyes lowered some and he put his wand away walked up to Draco and grabbed him by the collar. "HARRY!" yelled Hermione.

"Listen, Malfoy." Harry spat at the young man who's throat was in his hand. "If you ever say a thing to my Hermione I will destroy you with my bare hands. Piece by piece I will tear you apart and see how pure blooded you really are underneath all those hair tonics. And if I hear you talking about her behind my back I will find you in your sleep and trust me, you have no scar linking us and I will tear out your spleen out in front of everyone and shove it down your throat." Harry smiled as he let go of Draco who picked up his book and took of to get away ending up hitting a book case, stumbling then walking off angrily.

Hermione sat there in shock, she was angry, but. Now there be no more harassment from Draco, no more insults, no threats. "Harry." she gasped out. Harry turned to look at her he knew she was mad he knew she probably wouldn't let her touch her. 'I am now going to have to think of a way to subdue her now.' he looked ay her trying to determine what she was thinking, he wanted to tear off her skirt and ravish her there on the library floor. "Oh Harry." she said walking to him she wrapped her arms slowly around him placing her head in his chest. He wrapped his arms around her. He smiled.

"Can I now-"

"NO!" she said smacking him lightly continuing to hug Harry. "He's finally going to leave me alone Harry I have never had anyone do that for me. I know we have tried." she stopped in mid sentence noticing Harry's hand traveling down and up her skirt. Her face paled looking at him smirking evilly at her. She gulped not quiet sure what to do. She needed that potion recipe to slow down his effects of the potion from earlier. Harry was gazing and she felt him snap the band on her whity-tighyes. "Ah." she screamed she tried to pull from Harry and ended up being pushed forward in a kiss by him.

'Oh god, no I need to' her thoughts stopped and went dead on her feeling on hand pull her to him as the other stroked her thigh. Her mind was blank. Here they were in a public place and Harry was getting by with, well pursuing his interests in her. She felt her self slipping somewhere no words ever been in any books she had ever read. Without realizing it her hand found it on his face. She gasped pulling away quickly realizing what she was doing. Harry quickly grabbed her hand and pulled her back to him. She gasped looking at him his glasses fogged slightly. She touched her lips with her free hand shocked at what she had done.

"I love you." Harry said staring into her soul. "Why do you keep running from me?" he asked looking at her. "I want you to love me for me Harry." she said looking at him. "You'll hate me." she whispered as he head hit his chest. "I have always love my Hermione." Harry said stroking her hair. Hermione sobbed a bit. She was confused. She wanted to kiss him and hug on him for standing up for her ending her nightmare with Draco. "Harry what your feeling is not real." she spoke softly. He looked at her not changing his expression and not stopping the loving stroking of her hair through his fingers. "I will always love you Hermione." he said hugging her tightly. "I will protect you." she gulped she felt as if she had lost her mind. Everything was going around on her.

Hermione wanted him to love her, but at what price he wasn't the same Harry she fell in love with. "Hermione I will always be here." she smiled a bit he was being sweet, maybe the potion's full effectiveness wasn't so bad. Hermione smiled a bit, hoping the hormonal freak moment was gone, maybe this was a platoon of the potion. "Will you?" she asked looking up seeing his head tilt slightly at her. He smiled and pulled her face towards his quickly. "Har-" was the last thing she muttered as his powers overtook her senses and she lost it. She could feel Harry's hands wondering under her sweater she had on. She could feel his smile in the kiss knowing he was getting by with something in the library. Realizing where they were she pushed away quickly.

"Oh my god Harry were in the library anyone could walk over and see us." she was gasping when she felt a presence behind her. She looked at Harry who didn't look very happy looking up at someone else. Hermione turned quickly in shock and embarrassment and bumped into Harry who quickly wrapped his arms around her lovingly. Professor Minerva McGonagall was standing in front of them she did no look happy at all. "Potter, you are in serious trouble."

Elsewhere on campus….

"I'm going to make sure we get our pay back for what He has done Gin! Don't you worry!" said Ronald looking at a book then back at his caldron measuring something in his hand. "I hope you know what you are doing!" said Ginny looking at the book. "If I do mess up, too bad if he dies." he said laughing a bit. "What about… you-know-who?" she asked looking At her brother. Ron stopped for a moment and thought. "The prophecy… if Harry dies… then." dilemma hit Ron's plan. "What is worst Harry being with Hermione or you know who in charge again?" asked Ginny.

Ronald laughed some. "well Gunny don't be silly… Harry with my Hermione of course."

A/n: THANKS FOR MY REVIEWS AGAIN IF I GET SEVERAL ;) I WILL UPDATE SOONER I HAD A BAD WEEK MYSELF SO IT SLOWED DOWN THE WRITING HAD A LOT ON MY MIND MY SELF. I think I like writing these types of tales for not just others but myself, the hopes of a fairy tale love something we all want, that magic we want more then anything. Let's keep the magic going with Harry and Hermione, that hope of someone finding there love helps others and I hope no one ever gives up on finding that.

Oh and well next chapter will get umm… Harrier so review HUGS SUPER-G-


End file.
